When a beginner uses a conventional voice input device, he/she may have no idea about what words he/she should bring out. To cope with such a situation, some conventional voice input devices are provided with a guidance function (for example, Patent Document 1). Some of them are provided with even a guidance function for displaying the contents of speech that can be inputted in list form on a screen. Thus when voice input is accepted, a user can select one from among the displayed contents of speech and bring out the words.
[Patent Document 1] JP-A-2001-142486
However, the above-mentioned guidance function is very helpful to beginners who have not gotten accustomed to using the voice input function but it is bothersome to users who have already gotten accustomed to using the voice input function. Display of the contents of speech in list form repeatedly appears. A user who has already gotten accustomed to using the voice input function can turn off the guidance function to eliminate this botheration. This makes the operation bothersome. For example, when the user actually has trouble in voice input, he/she must manually turn on the guidance function and turn it off again after use.